Meeting Alec Lightwood
by Inky Octopus Spraypaint
Summary: What if Magnus hadnt met Alec at his party? What if he met him because he was trying to get out of Clary's sight? What if the way he had met Alec, was by running into him?   I know, I suck at summaries! Sorry for the OOC-ness!
1. Fail

Gold rays of light came through the window, glitter was everywhere sparkling from the sun. Magnus opened his eyes and yawned. Damn, he was hungry, thirsty, and tired. Coffee of course came straight to his head. He snapped his fingers making a cup of coffee appear next to his huge colourful bed. He smiled and took a sip and got out of bed, and walked over to his closet.

"What to wear, what to wear." He said to himself. He found a neon green shirt that stuck to him like a second layer of skin, some _tight_ dark purple skinny jeans, and yellow net gloves. Figuring it was enough, he walked into his bathroom and started with black eyeliner, followed by a bright blue eye shadow. He finished with a tinted blue lip stick and, but of course, glitter.

He looked in the mirror and sighed,

"It'll do," he muttered. He put his black combat boots on and walked out of his flat. He walked down the street, actually paying attention to his surroundings for once. Green leaf trees, green grass, blue sky, yellow sun. How boring.

He walked down the street still drinking his coffee, and humming. He put his free hand in his back pocket. He watched the stupid mundane walk past him, staring at his golden green cat eyes. He smirked into coffee and didn't say a word. He looked to his left and his eyes grew wide. _Clary._

He quickly finished his coffee and threw the glass cup into public trash can and ran up and hid in an ally way. _Dammit,_ he thought to himself. He looked at her again, she was with some body. A boy, with glasses and a dorky shirt. _He's kind of cute, in a nerdy way. _Clary laughed and looked over, her eyes looked directly at Magnus. She stopped and tapped the boys shoulder and pointed at Magnus.

Magnus cursed under his breath and started running up the street, not looking in front of him, he ran into some one.

"S-sorry-" Magnus cut himself off by looking up. A boy with black hair was looking at him, he smiled making his blue eyes light up.

"Hey, you okay?"

**Oh my, how short this is... I know, crappy cliff-hanger, right? Lol, well, please review! Ill give you fanfic cookies! :)**


	2. Crap

Of course, the only thing going through Magnus's mind was _He's a Shadowhunter. Don't even think about it!_ But how could he? The boy was, dare he think it, _hot. _

"Ahahahaha," Magnus laughed nervously stepping away, "I'm just dandy! You know, running into really hot- I mean, really Shadowhunters is just awesome!" he blond next to him cocked an eyebrow. _He's pretty hot to. _

"You look like a nervous wreck man." The blond said. Magnus glared at him and was about to snap something back before,

"Jace!" the black haired boy said, "Stop being such a ass!"

"That's some tough language there, _Alec._" _Alec. That's a nice name._ Alec blushed,

"I hate going places with you. Some brother you are."

"I am a _great _brother and-" He looked past me, "Oh my Angel! Look at _her!" _Jace pointed at Clary, who was still staring at me, and now at Jace. Alec's face got a angry tint,

"Yeah, great, a mundane. Woo hoo, lets throw a party!" sarcasm was deep in his voice._ I get it, he has himself a crush. Wait, he's a guy. Shadowhunter. Jace. Boy. Oh my god. _Jace scoffed,

"She can't be a muddie! She's looking straight at us!" Alec got an even more pissed off look,

"I don't care if it's my own mother! Were going to be late, meaning I'm the one getting in trouble!" Jace laughed,

"If it was Mayrse their, you'd be hiding behind- Look! She's coming over here!"

Magnus gulped,

"I have to go! Bye!" he ran off with out another word. Jace snorted,

"What a weirdo, warlocks are such freaks." Alec smacked the back of Jace's head.

"Jace, your such a-" Alec was cut off by a red head,

"Who was that guy?" she asked. Jace grinned,

"Who cares? Who are you?" a boy with glasses walked up beside the red head.

"Clary! What are you- who are they?" he asked pointing to Jace and Alec.

"I don't know Simon, I was just asking about that gay guy we saw."

"How do you know he was gay?" asked Alec. Clary looked at him as if he where insane,

"Did you see the way he was _looking_ at _you_?"

**Bwahahaha! Oh Clary, don't you just know everything? Reviews are cookies **


	3. Shit

Magnus ran away from Alec and Jace like his life depended on it. And his cup! That was his _favorite_ cup! He threw away his favorite cup and ditch a hot Shadowhunter because of Clary! _i just can't win, can I_? He stopped running and looked behind him, there all pretty far away. You can see Jace shrug and walk off with Clary and that mundane. But Alec is looking back. _At me._

Magnus smiles and turns on the end of the street. _He's different, in the good way of course_. Magnus giggles and walked into an ally. He reaches the dead end then make sure no ones watching before he snap my fingers disappearing.

He close his eyes, then opens them. Magnus looks around and sees bright green trees, beautiful buildings, rich soil and nice short grass. Idris. To tell the truth, he don't know why I came here. Possibly for it's beauty, the fresh air, _time to think._ He knew he shouldn't be there though. This is the Shadowhunter world, it's not meant for filthy Downworlders. _Like me._

He sighs and makes his way down the stone road. Passing Shadowhunters' look at him in confusion, or just plain glare. Magnus kept my eyes down heading to nowhere. He thinks about how much the Inquisitor would hate him being there. He chuckles walking, he continues in thought before a Shadowhunter stops him.

"What are you doing here, _Downworlder_?_" _ Distaste was obvious in his words. Magnus looked at him, _Thank god it's no one I know._ Magnus stutters and shifted his eyes away, _Why was I here? I have no reason._

"Well?" the man was angry, you could tell easily. Magnus went silent. Then spoke so soft, the man could barely hear,

"I really don't know."

"Do yourself a favor and go back where you came-" the man was cut off by a woman,

"Robert? Dear! What are you doing, who is that?" she approached and looked straight at Magnus.

"Magnus? Magnus Bane? What are _you _doing here?" Magnus looked at the woman and his eyes instantly grew wide.

…_Mayrse Lightwood…_


	4. Glare

**Who noticed my lack of notes at the end of the last chapter? MY BEST FRIEND DID! She told me and I went all: DAMMIT! NOOOO! So this is to make up for that crap. This chapter I thought would be good in Alec's POV! Enjoy!**

Alec glared at Clary the whole attire time to the Institute. Every time she turned around feeling him practically drilling holes into her head, he looked away as if not doing anything. _Well it's not like I'm even doing anything. Right? _Alec looked up seeing the Institute a block or two away, then looked back at Jace.

_Why is he bringing that girl there? Were leaving to Idris as soon as me get their. And Izzy's going to be pissed! Were late as is! _And just before he knew it, Jace was staring at him,

"Can you stop glaring at me? Being a Shadowhunter, I'm already so paranoid." Alec's face turned read. _Shit. _

"So, what _is_ a Shadowhunter? And how come no one can see you guys but me?"

"Well, we hunt-"

"Shadows?" asked Simon smirking. Jace glared at him. _My Angel, today is glare at idiots day isn't it? _

"No, we hunt _demons_. You know, big evil eyes? Huge and ugly?"

"Look, how about we just teach Clary about our wonderful lives' later? We have to go to Idris-" Clary cut in,

"Idris?" Alec glared at her once again,

"Yes, Idris. Jace, _Lets go." _

"Fine, fine, fine. You can shut up Alec, I know." Alec huffed and stormed up the Institute's stairs.

"What _is _his problem?" asked Simon.

"He obviously has a crush on Jace." Replied Clary. Jace cocked an eyebrow,

"You act as if you just found this out." Clary smiled and ruffled Jace's hair,

"You better get going, or else you're going to piss Alec off even more, and be late to where ever you're going."

Jace laughed and ran off. As soon as he closed the doors of the Institute, Izzy was, as Alec guessed, pissed.

"Where have you _been_! Mom and Dad are probably furious!"

"Okay, lets' go then. Don't want to keep them waiting."

And with that, they all went through the portal to Idris.

"My Angel, it's even more beautiful then I remember!" exclaimed Izzy. Alec smiled, _I miss it here._

"What's with the crowd down here?" Jace asked pointing to a huge crowd, "It's close to Mayrse and Robert's house."

"I don't know, how about we, oh I don't know, use our legs and go see?" Alec said smirking. Jace glared at Alec and started running down the hill. The crowd was all Shadowhunters', probably only 50 to 80 of them where their. Alec and Jace made there way through the crowd, looking for Mayrse.

In the middle of the crowd was Mayrse, _Thank the Angel, there okay. _Robert and...

"_MAGNUS_?" Alec screamed over the crowds loud threats. Everyone went silent and looked at Alec.

"Alec?" asked Magnus.

**Ohhhhhh snnnnaaapppp! Whats gonna happen? Review! 3**


	5. The Kill

**Ugh! Don't tell me of my faily-ness! I haven't updated in forever! (Or at least it feels like it….) But anyway! Enjoy this chapter that im making up as I go because my writers block it on all the way! (-thinks of The Breakfast Club-) Hehe, oh Alice…. But yes! Happy New Year! **** I hope its great! (Im such a sappy idiot arnt I?) Well! Enough talking! Enjoy!**

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus stared at Alec in awe. _Why is he here? He was in New York not even 30 minutes ago! Oh look, Blondie came to. Woo. And whose that girl with him? His girlfriend? No, he likes Jace. Sister? Oh yeah, they are defiantly related. _Alec looked at Magnus then at Mayrse,

"Mom, what's going on?" Magnus felt a click in his mind and remembered from earlier. _Mayrse is Alec's mom! That could only mean-_

"Alec, how do you know this _Downworlder_?" asked the man whom I was guessing to be Alec's father. Magnus flinched at the harsh tone on the Downworlder. _Am I that bad? _

"We bumped into each other earlier today. He was in a rush, to get here I guess." _You guess wrong Alexander, I don't even know why I'm here. _

"Dad, let him go. Did you even ask him why he was here? Or did you just not give him time to answer?"

Every single person looked at Magnus. The warlock started stuttering, _SAY SOMETHING!_

"I-I wanted to ask about r-relationships with Downworlders and the Nephilim." _Smooth Magnus, really smooth._

Alec, Mayrse, and Robert looked at Magnus with confusion.

"A _relationship?" _asked Mayrse, "You mean as just… Friends. Correct?" Words spilled out of Magnus's mouth, not allowing his brain to agree with what he was saying,

"No I mean dating, or marriage."  
All the Shadowhunters in the crowd laughed, but Alec. He was staring at Magnus with eyes confused and big. _He has such pretty eyes. _

"Who's the girl Magnus?" asked Robert slightly red from laughter, "Her parents have to agree to the relationship. But you two can never get married." Magnus looked at Robert with a stern face,

"He's not a girl. He's a male Shadowhunter."

Magnus looked out the corner of his eye to see Alec. Everyone followed his gaze.

"Your mean _Alec_?" asked Mayrse with her mouth hanging open. Magnus bit his lip.

"I-I guess."

**Hol-y crap Magnus! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ALEC KILLED? xD Ha! Review!**


	6. Shock

**I am sooooooooo sorry! Wanna know the story? Okay, well first off, when I wrote this, MY COMPUTER FROZE UP AND SHUT DOWN! So I was all: NOOO! Then, I GOT GROUNDED! I still am but my mommys being nice and is letting me on! And so, I got on and saw a little thingy saying: MAL Chap. 5, I was so happy it saved! But any way! Thank you for the reviews! Btw, for those who are confused, Magnus was just REALLY nervous and scared by Robert and stuff, so that's why he said he liked Alec xD… ENJOY!**

**Alec's POV**

Alec's face flushed, _What the hell? I don't even know this guy! _Magnus looked at Alec, regret in his eyes. Robert looked like he had been hit by a car, and Maryse was probably about to burst into sobs. Jace raised an eyebrow at Alec while Izzy started whispering to him,

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating The High Warlock of _Brooklyn?_" Alec was to busy staring at Magnus with his face looking like shock punched him in the face. _I probably look like a idiot. Alec! Snap out of it! _Alec shook his head from his thoughts. He turned to Izzy,

"First off I'm not!" he turned to Magnus, "And I don't even _know _him!" he glared at Magnus worse than he did to Clary's skull. Magnus eyes were huge with surprise letting Alec know that he knew what the Clave were going to do to him. Magnus tore his glaze away from Alec then back at Robert you started pulling him down the stone road.

"Robert! What are you doing?" screamed Maryse running after her husband. Jace looked at Alec,

"You are aware their probably going to torture that poor warlock for something terrible right?" Alec looked at Jace as if he had slapped him,

"What? Why would they do that?"

"Well first off he said you two were dating, letting everyone know your gay, then you denied it putting him in even more shit."

"I'm not gay!"

"Sure you aren't." there was a scream from where Robert and Maryse were, signifying everyone Robert had done something to Magnus. Quiet coughing came after it then Maryse screaming at Robert asking if he had lost his mind. Alec's vision went white for a moment before he started running towards Magnus and his parents. The first thing he saw was Magnus coughing up blood and bend over clutching his stomach. The next thing he saw was Robert staring at Magnus with a grin plastered on his face with Maryse screeching like a banshee.

"Dad! What did you do to him?" Alec yelled bending down and asking Magnus if he was okay. Magnus looked up at Alec with tear filled eyes and smeared make up. **(A/N: My god, I seriously lied about this being funny didn't I? Bleh, it'll be funny soon.) **He swallowed hard and nodded yes. Guilt twisted in Alec's stomach making him want to vomit. _I'm sorry_.

Alec helped Magnus up and looked at Maryse who was still screaming at Robert. When Alec's hand brushed against Magnus's arm, he didn't blush, he just noticed how cold Magnus was. Which made him feel even worse. He made sure his parents weren't looking and took his sweater off and put it around Magnus smiling. Magnus tensed in surprise, then relaxed into Alec's arm and chest.

Alec smiled and started walking off with Magnus.

"Where are you going?" asked Maryse. Alec stopped, _Great time to come back from La-La Land mom. _

"Somewhere." Alec said then walked off. When they were far enough Alec looked at Magnus and smiled as he looked up at him confused.

"What?" Magnus asked. Alec shrugged,

"Nothing. So, do you think you'll be able to make a portal, or has my dad broke

"Somewhere." Alec said then walked off. When they were far enough Alec looked at Magnus and smiled as he looked up at him confused.

"What?" Magnus asked. Alec shrugged,

"Nothing. So, do you think you'll be able to make a portal, or has my dad broke your stomach?" Magnus giggled making Alec smile even bigger. _Don't fall for him you idiot! You love Jace! Jace! Jace! Jace! Jace! Loving someone then liking someone else at the same time is wrong! Right? _

"He probably broke something in that area, but making a portal is easy. Where are we going?" Alec smiled.

"Your place."

**I awed while writing the part when Alec gave Magnus his sweater x3. Well, its depressing-ish isn't it? It'll get funny soon, I promise! And this is my longest chapter! 732 WORDS! WOOT! Review! : D**


	7. Blush

**OH! YOU LUC-KEY DUCK-Y! 2 updates in ONE night? I was re-reading the 6****th**** chapter online and noticed like 50 billion errors! I was so embarrassed, but to lazy to fix it! But yeah! 7****th**** chapter! Woot! Who knows, I might write even more tonight! Im on a roll! Enjoy!**

**Magnus's POV**

Magnus made the portal and they both walked through it. Magnus blushed at his messy flat,_ I need to clean up. Bad. _Alec raised his eyebrow,

"Uh, wow." Magnus blushed an even darker red. He nodded in agreement.

"S-so, should I get another warlock or can you heal yourself?"

"I can probably do it myself," Magnus put his hand up to his stomach letting a glow of light heal his abused stomach. "So, those are your parents?" Alec chuckled, _I like his laugh…_

"Uh, yeah, there not the biggest fan of Downworlders."

"No! I would of never thought that! I thought they really liked me!" Magnus replied sarcasm pouring into the words. Alec smiled making Magnus smile,

"So, about earlier. What's up with the whole 'in love with me thing'?" Magnus's smile faded,

"I was scared! Your dad looked, well, _is _strong! Words just came out."

"I'm not surprised, my dad can get a little… Intense." Alec grinned,

"A _little_?" asked Magnus. They both laughed and Magnus moved his hand away from his stomach. He looked at Alec's feet then went up, looking closely at all the details. Black shoes, black pants, black shirt, black hair. Blue eyes. Magnus smiled at the colour. He took Alec's sweatshirt off and handed it to him. Alec looked at it then to Magnus,

"I would say keep it, but," Alec eyed Magnus, "You don't seem to be one for black clothes." Magnus smiled and gave Alec the clothing. He felt so _happy_, like a school girl that just got her first crush. Magnus looked at Alec then thought of Will. (A/N: You will only understand if you have read Clockwork Angel xD)

"You look like someone I know…"

"What?"

"What? OH! Ha! Nothing…" Magnus giggled and walked into his kitchen, _This ought to be fun._

**XD THAT WAS REALLY STUPID! BUT WHATEVER! YAY FOR GETTING THIS DONE!**


	8. What the Hell?

**HAI! It's 10:50 in the morning and I'm writing this 'cause I'm nice! And… just bored. But, yeah… Chapter 8…. Oh yeah…. I think I'm gonna start making these chapters longer… xD Enjoy!**

**Alec's POV**

"So, High Warlock of Brooklyn huh?" Alec asked looking around. _Its like a nightclub in the day time with furniture._

"Ha, yeah, it isn't all it comes up to be believe me. I've been around long enough to know. Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks. And what do you mean long enough? Your like, 19 or 20? Right?" Magnus giggled making Alec's heart skip a beat. _Why is he doing this to me? _Magnus handed Alec plain black coffee.

"Well, I may look it, but doesn't mean I am. I've seen 50 year olds who look 20." Alec sipped his coffee still looking at Magnus,

"Well, how old are you then?" Magnus sighed,

"Let's leave it at this. I was babysitting your mother when she wasn't even 5 months old." Alec choked on his coffee and coughed over and over.

"WHAT? There is no way in _hell _you are THAT old!" Magnus raised an eyebrow,

"Your right, I'm older."

"How old are you!" Alec demanded not angry though.

"800…." Magnus said looking away. Alec coughed lightly and looked into Magnus's eyes. _Holy crap, he has cat eyes! _Magnus knew Alec was watching, he sighed.

"Didn't you know warlocks don't die? Well, they can, but still. They don't _age." _

"W-well, yeah! That's just a lot to take in! I mean, for the Angel's sake! I just met you and I now know your older than me, my sister, my mother's, _and _my father's age put together!"

"Thanks, now I even feel old. Look, if it freaks you out, no one said you _had _to be here!"

"But I _WANT _to be here!" Alec said not thinking. _Oh shit…. _Magnus looked at him surprised. His mouth was in a small 'o' letting Alec notice his blue lipstick had smeared.

"But you just met me. And don't you love Jace or something? You can't just decide you like someone in 30 minutes. It's just not possible!"

"I-I didn't even mean to say that! So, yeah, never mind! I got to go! Bye! AND I DON'T LOVE JA-"

Alec flew Magnus's door open and ran outside and started down the street.

_What the HELL was I thinking?_

**Ha! This was needed believe it or not! But yeah! So, I'm sorry to say, I might not be able to update until NEXT Tuesday! Being grounded SUCKS! I'm most apologetic! D : me and my stupidity!**

**Review?**


	9. OH!

**Ahhhhh shizz! I'm back! I know! I lied! I said I would be updating till Tuesday! Its Sunday! I lied! xD Its 3 in the morning to I took the computer! (Couldn't help it…..) But anyway! Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Magnus POV**

Magnus watched Alec leave, he sighed and turned away. He looked around bored, _It's so messy. _Magnus started picking up some dirty clothes and he came across Alec's sweat shirt. _Are you serious? How cliché._ He smiled and put the sweat shirt on and continued picking up.

Someone ran up the stairs and opened Magnus's door obviously was just running. Really fast.

"SORRY MAGNUS I FORGOT MY SWEAT-" Alec looked at Magnus whom was wearing his sweat shirt. Magnus blushed an un-godly shade of red and stuttered,

"I-I, It w-was o-on the-…. I put it on so I didn't lose it." _What a stupid lie… _Magnus quickly took it off and threw the clothing at Alec.

"Sorry…" Alec grabbed it and stared at Magnus,

"It's fine. Uh, yeah. Bye… Be safe…." Alec looked Magnus in the eyes one more time before he left. Magnus sighed closing his eyes. _God, why can't I just die and get it done with? I mean, really? Why did today have to happen? Why couldn't of I been sick? Or, I don't know… On a date or something…_

Magnus's eyes flew open and he flew down the stairs of his flat and out the door. He raced down the street and cached up to Alec,

"ALEC! I was wondering if you would like to, like, go on a date with me?" Alec turned around to face Magnus, if face in shock from Magnus coming out of no where.\

"W-what?" Magnus frowned,

"Never mind. Stupid question."

"Not really, I'll go on a date with you. As, like, friends…. Right?" Magnus felt a ping go threw out him. He smiled sad,

"Yeah… As, _friends_."

**IM SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! Its 4 in the morning and I need sleep! I'll tryyyy to update soooooonnnn! Review? =3?**


	10. The Plan

**Dx had to re-write this A/N cause my mom's Kobo is being retarded! Lol, well any way! Hi! Im back (and alive 0.o) and Here is the….. –drum roll- 10****TH**** CHAPTER OF MEETING ALEC LIGHTWOOD! XD IM NOT RETARDED AT ALL! But, my best friend (you may of seen one of her reviews xD) NaturalBornLoser (Or Giga Ware 'cause I love making fun of her name xD) gave me most of the ideas for this Chapter so, thank her if you get the chance! I am gifting her with 50% credit! :D Enjoy! Btw: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments –sad face- or Megamind…. Or Brad Pitt xD**

**Alec's POV:**

_**IMPORTANT!: MAGNUS AND ALEC ARE SUPPOST TO BE OCC! Their kinda swiched xD**_

Alec walked down the street that led to Magnus's flat. He felt good, knowing someone that wasn't his sister had an interest in his love life. He approached the door and pressed the buzzer.

"Hallo?" Magnus asked. Alec could see hear his smile.

"Hey, it's Alec."

"I know," Magnus said.

"What how did-"

"Look up,"

Alec did as told and looked up to see Magnus hanging half way out his apartment window. He was smiling as he waved to Alec.

"Hi!" he yelled. Alec waved up at him,

"Are you coming down?" Magnus laughed and nodded and closed the window. He could hear the warlock close his door and come down the stairs and open the door.

"Well hiya!" Alec looked at Magnus's outfit. He was wearing a blue shirt that had fake diamonds running down it in stripes. He had his signature rainbow pants and bedazzled 'M' belt buckle. His makeup was black and blue and curved at the end onto his cheek and had glitter all over. His hair was down ,which surprised Alec, and had blue and white stripes.

"Your staring at me," Magnus said as he turned a tinted pink and smiled. Alec smiled back,

"I know," Magnus full out blushed. Alec smiled even bigger, even though his mind was screaming at him.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR FLIRTING WITH A WARLOCK! ISNT THERE A LAW AGASINT THAT?_

_ But he's so…. Cute?_

_ HE'S A DOWNWORLDER!_

_ So? No one has to know!_

"So where are we going?" Magnus asked. Alec shrugged,

"I bought us some tickets to see a movie."

"Awesome, I love movies! What are we seeing?"

"Um, Megamind…"

"Perfect! I've been wanting to see that! I _love _Brad Pitt!" _Who's Brad Pitt? _Alec smiled and nodded and they started walking to the theatre.

When they got there, Alec let Magnus pick out any candy he wanted and paid for it. Magnus told him he could've paid for it himself, but Alec said different. They walked into the room and the beginning credits were already starting. Alec let them sit where ever he wanted to and followed happily. They both settled in the way back, being the only one in the room but another couple.

_Wait a second is that… Jace and… Clary?_ Alec decided not to let Magnus know they were here, he didn't want to ruin their, uh, "moment". A hour or so into the movie Alec saw Jace stretch his arms and put one around Clary. She looked at him and smiled and put her head on his shoulder. Alec looked at Magnus from the corner of his eye. Magnus was totally into the movie, not paying any attention to Jace and Clary. Alec looked away then at the movie, he moved his armed up fake yawning and stretching,

"I'm so tired!" he slowly started put his arm down.

"What? But its only 5:30- oh…" Alec put his arm around Magnus. Magnus blushed and slowly leaned into Alec's arm then onto his shoulder. Alec smiled, _Thank the Angel for Jace. _

"A-Alec?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah?"

"I thought we were going as friends…"

"Oh, I'm sorry I just-" Alec started lifting his arm up. Magnus grabbed his mid arm and pulled it back down.

"I don't mind! I was just wondering…" Alec shrugged,

"Well, I lied."

"What about Blondie?"

"What about him? He's happily dating a girl right now."

"Who-" Alec pointed to Jace and Clary, "Oh."

"Yeah. So, uh, now what?"

"Well, you walk me home, walk me up to my door and possibly kiss me good night then call me in maybe to 2 days to plan another date." Magnus looked up at Alec smiling. Alec smiled with him then pecked Magnus's cheek,

"Sounds like a plan."

**AWWWWW~! ALEC YOUR SO NICE AND SWEET WHEN YOUR OCC! Not that your not when you arnt, but you don't stutter or blush xD! I've like, fallen in love with uke-y Magnus… He's always so confident… Narcissistic basterd xD But we love him!**

**Review? :3? **


	11. Kiss Good Night

**Well hiya, hiya! I'm super excited about this chapter! I planned it all before I went to bed last night xD. By the by! For those who thanked NaturalBornLoser: She says thank you and she feels very special! xD Enjoy! (Btw: I don't own the Mortal Instruments **_**nor **_** Santigold's song 'Shove It'! xD)**

**Magnus's POV **

Magnus held Alec's hand as he walked him to his flat. A smile plastered on his face and his head on Alec's shoulder. He herd foot steps behind them and turned to see Jace any Clary running up to them.

"Alec! Magnus!" Jace said. Alec turned around a smiled at Jace,

"Hey Jace, uh, Clare?" he asked.

"_Clary_," Clary and Jace corrected at the same time.

"Right, sorry…"

"So what's up with you and Magneto?" asked Jace. **(A/N: Am I the only one who thought of Magneto from X-Men when I first heard Magnus's name? xD) **Magnus smiled,

"Were on a date," he let go of Alec's hand to do air quotes. "'_As friends'" _

"Oh yes, I'm sure you two will only be friends." Jace smirked and mouthed to Alec: _Smooth man, one date and already acting like you're in love? _Alec chuckled and mouthed back: _Look who's talking, Wayland. _Jace went into a short thought and mouthed back: _You're right. _Alec nodded. Magnus and Clary were talking about girl things like the little ladies they are,

"So you and Jace, eh?" asked Magnus smiling.

"Like you didn't see it coming? More like, you and _Alec_! I would've never thought!" Clary exclaimed. Magnus giggled,

"I know, his little emo face and my fabulous glitter? I didn't even think it could happen, I mean-"

_We think you're a joke, Shove you're hope where it don't shine!_

_We think you're a joke, Shove you're hope where it don't shine!_

Magnus apologized to Clary and answered his phone,

"Hello?" Magnus continued the conversation until Clary and Jace had to leave.

"My god, was I on the phone that long?" Magnus asked Alec.

"Um, about 10-ish minutes…"

"Vampires don't know when to shut up…" Alec laughed and nodded and finished walking Magnus to his flat. They stopped in front of the door and sighed.

"So this is how tonight will end," Magnus said looking up at the building. Alec grinned,

"Yeah, but I still have to call in 2 days to plan another date right?"

"Yes, but you missed a step." Alec smiled **(A/N: ALEC'S TALLER THAN MAGNUS IN THIS!)** and lifted Magnus's chin up and kissed him.

"Good night Magnus,"

**XDDD! AWWH! Look, I'm sorry! I know it was short! I planned something completely different for this chapter! They **_**were**_** going to have this epic make-out session then Alec stayed at Magnus's place then wake up there and freak out. But I thought that would be to soon xD. Review? (And if you have any ideas, be **


	12. Oh God

**HOLY CRAP –checks pulse- AM I SERIOUSLY ALIVE? Apparently! I'm sooooo sorry for taking forever! So, this will (I'll try) to make this a long chapter! T^T I hate myself for taking so long! (I fell in love with Blaine/Kurt from Glee even though there not together ( yet ( )… And I don't even WATCH Glee!)(UPDATE! 2-25-11: I do now xD) So yeah! xD Enjoy! WAIT, WAIT! ****IMPORTANT!: To my wonderful readers! I will be changing the genre of this story. Because this is going to get really sad and depressing. Really fast. But it will still be funny! I swear! Just also sad…..**

**Alec's POV**

Alec was walking to Magnus flat, again. For another date, which he was looking forward to for the past week. Putting his hands in his coat he spend up his pace. Once at the door he pressed the buzzer. After maybe 30 seconds, something small hit his head.

"Uh…. Ow?" Alec looked on the ground and saw a pink sparkly key. He raised an eyebrow and unlocked the door to the warlocks apartment. He smiled at the fact Magnus trusted him enough to give him a key to his home. Looking up, he saw Magnus dressed in his glittery glory. His lip piercing was electric blue matching his jacket. He was wearing a redshirt that had a huge black heart popping off it **(A/N: Nana Osaki from Nana kinda of thing! Its her awesome jacket but shirt form xD)**. He was wearing pink skinny jeans with black converse. It may be the most plain he had ever seen Magnus.

"Hiya Blue Eyes," Magnus said smiling wide. He grabbed his sun glasses that were sitting on his head and pulled them over his feline eyes,

"Where are we going this magnificent evening?" Alec smirked,

"Obviously over the rainbow, riding on unicorns to be exact," Magnus grinned and laughed,

"Sounds like an adventure you have planned here. You sure we'll be able to find a rainbow in this fine weather?"

"Nope, so we're going to a café. I thought coffee sounded good."

"Fun, fun, I can amaze people and blind them in a small space! Make sure we leave without a law suit!"

"I'll try my best love." Magnus smiled and tinted pink,

"Love?"

"Did you not hint my Brit accent?"

"Nope, So have you admitted your undying love for me on a second date? My, my, courageous aren't you?"

"Shut up," Alec smiled. "Let's just leave now."

"Pssh fine,"

Once they got to the small café, they ordered and sat at a booth next to the window. Magnus was smiling at the small building,

"This place is cute, and all that jazz."

"That sounded like something Izzy's would say while vomiting drunk."

"Izzy?"

"Isabelle, my little sister." Magnus nodded and the waitress came up with their drinks.

"Was she that girl with the long black hair?"

"Yep, that's her. She kinda reminds me of you. Minus the confidence, Izzy loves her self way to much. Your just…. Shy." Alec said grinning. Magnus smiled and sipped his coffee blushing lightly.

"Well, you kinda made me like that. Oh my god I sound like Kurt from Glee! I'm such a-" Alec's phone went off, interrupting Magnus.

"Sorry, Its Jace," Alec turned his body slightly away from Magnus, "Hello? Jace, calm down! What do you- SHE'S WHAT? K-kay, I'll be there in a few." Alec turned back to Magnus, "Uh, Clary's a Shadowhunter, and we need to go find out why she doesn't remember." Magnus's eye grew large.

"U-uh… Yeah… O-kay…"

**Uh, yeah, you all know whats up… This is the part in the actual book where the first meet Magnus! Lol, so! Good news! Once I finish this fan fiction, I will be making another right after it! Or I might even start it while I'm still making this! Tell me what you guys think! Its another Romance/Hurt/Comfort Malec story, its in Magnus's actual P.O.V. and mabe Alec's sometimes. But yeah! I wanna know what you guys want! I love you all!**


	13. You Mean I'm A Shadowhunter!

** And here I am again! Writing another chapter! Um, I don't have much to say really… But…. Yeah…. I have a 2 hour delay, even though in the end I probably won't have school at all. But yeah, enjoy!**

**Magnus's POV**

"Wait. WHAT?" Jace screamed, "Magnus did this to her?" Clary stood in shock, and Alec stared at Magnus wide eyed. Magnus was looked down at his feet trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

_Keep your voice down. Yes, Magnus Bane has done this. You must leave now. I have something… Important to take care of. _Jeremiah walked out of the room as Jace slowly turned around and glared at Magnus. Magnus looked at Jace feeling a ping of fear run though him. He walked back a step trying to stay away from him as much as possible. Jace tore his glare on Magnus and looked at Alec,

"Your retarded boyfriend here did this to Clary! This- this, Mind Rape!" **(A/N: XD Sound familiar?) **Alec scoffed glaring at Jace,

"He's not stupid you ass! There's probably some sort of reason he did it! Now calm down!" Jace tensed and clenched his hands into fists then looked at Magnus.

"Why'd you do it, Warlock?" Magnus bit his lip and hugged his stomach loosely.

"Well?" Jace asked stepping towards Magnus. Magnus stepped back until his back hit the wall. Jace's hand hovered over this blade scaring Magnus even more. He looked at Jace's face then looked over to Alec. Alec ran up to Jace and pulled him away from Magnus sighing.

"Alec! What-"

"Jace, shut up. I don't want to hear your crap, maybe if you asked nicely he would tell you."

"Go die in a hole Alec." Alec slapped the back of Jace's head and looked at Magnus,

"Can you please tell us Magnus?" Clary finally walked over with a pleading face. Magnus swallowed hard and nodded. He looked at Clary,

"Your mother wanted you to forget." Clary's eyes grew and her mouth opened in shock. "She saw you teasing a pixie one day, she knew you had the sight. She came to me when you were probably only 2 years old and asked if I could take away your sight. I couldn't, but I told her I could make you forget everything you do see. She agreed, paid me, and I've been doing it for your whole life. But I haven't heard from your mother lately. Is she alright?" Clary legs wobbled and she fell to the floor, she ran her fingers through her hair and rocked slightly back and forth.

"Y-you mean to tell me, I'm a Shadowhunter, and so is my… _Mom_?"

"I know it's a lot to take in, but that's how it is. You, you father, and your mother are all Shadowhunters." Clary sucked in large breathes whispering '_oh my god's'_ to herself. Magnus looked at Alec who was staring at Clary but turned to him. He sighed and put his arm out, Magnus walked over and hugged Alec. Alec smiled slightly and smoothed Magnus's hair. Jace was sitting next to Clary stroking her back as she put her head on his shoulder. She was still breathing shaken breathes.

Alec kissed Magnus forehead getting some glitter on his lips making Magnus smile. Jace stood up with Clary and sighed,

"We should probably be heading home or something."

"Are Mom and Dad home?" asked Alec. Jace shook his head no. Alec looked at Magnus,

"Want to stay at the Institute tonight?"

"Y-yeah, sure." Magnus smiled shyly and grabbed Alec's hand. Jace raised an eyebrow and Clary wore a small smile even though she still looked stressed out. Jace tried to smooth her messy hair down and stared to walk towards the door. As soon as they all walked out, it started pouring rain.

"Are you kidding?" yelled Alec who looked at Magnus. Magnus was looking up at the sky smiling with all of his make up running down his face. Alec smiled and started walking to the Institute with his arm around Magnus's waist.

**XD That was cute! So, writing this chapter, I found out I like writing Clace! Even though I don't really like Clary lol. But I was thinking of writing a one shot Clace story. What do you guys think? Yay or Nay?**


	14. He Knew

**Oh…. Oh god, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS? Its…. The end…. Of… Meeting Alec Lightwood….. –sobs in corner- But yeah xD –back to my retarded self- Last chapter! I made it as long as I could….**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

It was a raining and depressing day. It was day Alec found out that it took about 2 weeks tops to fall in love with Magnus. It was a day Magnus found out he loved rain. It was pretty amazing what someone new in your life could to yourself.

….

"Alec, do you still love Jace?" Magnus looked up at Alec through his eyelashes. Alec's face was blank until he looked at Magnus,

"Hell no," he said smiling, "How could I when I have you right in front of me?" Magnus tinted pink and smiled leaning onto Alec's chest. Everything was quiet and still, Magnus yawned making Alec yawn and causing both of them to laugh. Alec muttered something about mind control and grabbed Magnus's hand and walked them to his bedroom. They both got under the covers after stripping almost completely.

"So, now what do we do now?"

"Tell me about your past." Alec said looking straight into Magnus's golden cat eyes. Magnus sighed,

"I'd rather not…"

"Okay, fine, tell me how you got Chairman Meow." Magnus smirked,

"Now _there's_ a story."

….. **Magnus's POV (Past tense: was, used to, etc.)**

It was nice out, sunny and wonderful and all that jazz. I was walking down the same road we, uh, bumped into at. I was just walking until I heard the loud hiss, so I looked down frowning to see a little kitten playing with my zippers on my pants. I was oddly fascinated with the little fur ball, so I picked him up and looked at him. He was even smaller back then, probably about the size of ¾ of my hand.

I smiled and petted him with one finger and turned around and walked back into my flat. I grabbed a little plate and snapped my fingers letting some dry cat food appear on it and let him eat. It was then when I finally realized I was a lot like a cat, not just the eyes y'know? I was elegant and graceful, thin but strong, and well adorable. I was sly and could out smart anything! I always had that mischievous look in my eyes, like I was planning something as soon as I laid eyes on you.

I always figured I was just a weird looking freak like everyone had always said. And as sad as this may sound, that little kitten had shown me that I was fucking amazing! I was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and was not to be spat on by some stupid Mundanes or Nephilim!

And as for the name, I just thought it was cute.

…**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alec grinned,

"What a heartwarming inspiring old tale." He said sarcastically. Magnus frowned and told him to shut up.

"Just kidding, Angel, you take things way to seriously." Magnus fought back a smile,

"Just go to sleep Shadowhunter."

Within minutes Alec had fallen asleep, Magnus was awake looking at Alec. For once in his life, he believed everything was going to be okay.

"Ja….ce…." Magnus's eyes widened.

He also learned, there's no such thing as happy endings.

**FIN.**

**Did I piss you off? xD I HOPE I DID! BWAHAHAHA! Just kidding! But yeah, I thought that would be the perfect ending. Crushing Magnus's heart always is the way to go –runs on the rainbow smiling like a retard- Again, kidding! But I think I might make a sequel after I finish Worthless Beings… Because there's a scene that I just NEED to write! So, tell me if I should after W.B.! OH! BTW! Thank you to all the people to actually read this piece of crap till the end! I also thank my best friend (NaturalBornLoser) who gave me some ideas and actually made me feel talented. I love you all! ^^**


End file.
